Weeds are Conquerors
by curiousitykills314
Summary: Convincing Tsukushi is no easy task, but Yuki Matsuoka is up for the challenge! Especially when one considers her secret weapon... Only a one shot for now, but may expand later on. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Warning: Alternate Universe


This is my first attempt in writing. This is only a one shot for now, but if I get positive feedback, I may add more to this little plot bunny. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own, nor take any part of the Hana Yori Dango franchise. All rights are reserved to Yoko Kamio, the rightful creator of said work. Besides if I did own HYD, I wouldn't be publishing my stories here.

"Not even if hell freezes over."

"Oh, come on! When are you ever gonna show off those legs of yours, girl? When they grow pale and weak from the lack of vitamin D?" Makino Tsukushi couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend's exasperated jab.

"My legs get enough vitamin D based off my diet alone. Even if they didn't, going out in the sun in shorts is always an option." Yuki pouted at Makino's dismissive tone. Every single time she even tried to attempt to get Makino to go outside her comfort zone, the self declared tough weed always refused, claiming she was happy being her "plain, frumpy self." Yuki refused to give up hope however – Makino might be a tough weed, but her name was courage, dammit! – after all, as an aspiring fashion guru it was her duty to help her friend in any way she can. Even if it means pulling out the big guns.

Yuki schooled her innocent doll like face into that of a kicked kitten, ensuing to widen her eyes impossibly large to allow the cuteness to hit Makino at full blast. "But, if you won't model in these, Tsukushi, then no one will! I already made them in your size and I need to know if I need to make any changes before I alter them again."

Makino felt her defenses crashing down as she stared at the gosh darned cute face of her best friend. _Must resist_ … _Nope clearly not happening._ Oh why, oh why did she teach Yuki how to make the best kitten eyes? Now the same force she used against so many other people is being used against her. Irony really was Fate's mistress. Someone up there must be having a laugh at her expense, she mused. Otherwise how did she end up in this situation?

Around a week ago, the 3 bitches of Eitoku invited Makino to Todo Shizuka's welcoming party. She, being the everlasting skeptic she is, asked them quite rudely why the hell would they even consider inviting the pariah of Eitoku to such a high class party. Them being the fake stupid ninnies they are, claimed that it was not a high profile party, rather a simple get together for Shizuka to get acquainted with her friends at Eitoku once again. At that Makino asked them quite flatly: did these idiots really plan to trick the one girl who managed to prank all of Eitoku and get away with it? She turned heel at their matching gob smacked expressions, snickering on her way to math at the bitches' stupidity. _Maybe that's why those three are always together; they have to share only 1 brain between them._

As she left Eitoku in high spirits, making her way to her small but comfy home, she wasted no time in calling Yuki and telling her all about the stupidity of her "tormentors." If they could even be called that; after all she easily spun circles around them without them even noticing that they were in her web, until it was too late. Then again, Makino mused, she wasn't exactly playing fair, as she absentmindedly played with her platinum signet ring. But, the devious voice inside her head that sounded an awfully lot like Plagg whispered, neither were they.

Little did she know that telling Yuki, the self acclaimed fashion guru, was the biggest mistake of her life. The minute she told Yuki about the party, her normally practical best friend insisted that she had to attend said party with one of her designs. Makino had to admit, exposure was a necessity nowadays, especially for an aspiring young upstart in the business. And if she could garner enough interest in Yuki's work then her friend's dream could take off. **But her, in a dress, where everyone she hates can humiliate her?** Not a chance. It would be one thing to attend a party, wearing Yuki's original designer dress in a room full of people who she can get along with. Hell, she would even wear the dress with a room full of randoms. But wearing a dress along with bloody heels in a room full of people who would rather see her dead then to help her up, if she falls? No thank you. Makino quite prefers her pride and respect intact, thank you very much.

But as she faces the full force of the kitten eyes head on, she wonders if her pride is really worth it. "Fine, I'll go. But the dress has to be something I approve of. Everyone in Eitoku already thinks that I'm a slut, I don't need them crying that I'm a gold digger, too." Yuki ignored Makino's wry tone as she beamed in consent.

"Of course! I would never try to make you uncomfortable, Tsukushi!"

"Funny that you say that, considering the fact that you are the reason why I'm going to this hell hole in the first place." Yuki laughed at Tsukushi's sullen statement, turning to her closet to pick out the ensemble for Makino's reluctant attendance. "Cheer up, Tsukushi. At least this way, you'll show everyone that not only do you have the balls to show up at their party but look hot doing it. It's a win-win!"

"For you, maybe. I'm the one going against my will."

"True, but look at it this way: not only can you pig out on their food, you can also prank them to your heart's content. Eitoku might be their battleground, but at the party they are all sitting ducks." Tsukushi paused at her sulking as the truth of Yuki's words hit her. An unholy gleam appeared in her eye, and she smiled wickedly at Yuki.

"Indeed they are, Yuki. Indeed they are." Yuki shook her head at Tsukushi fondly. Trust Tsukushi to be excited when she has a target in mind. F4 better watch out, because this time it will be the weed that would stamp them out.


End file.
